


Points of View

by Saros



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saros/pseuds/Saros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything L seems, everything L is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Points of View

**Author's Note:**

> First published on FF.net on 2009/06/27.

"He's a genius," admitted ICPO members and nodded with approval.

"A role model!" admired the Wammy children and devoured every programme-distorted word of him.

"What a weird guy," shrugged the fellows To-Oh students and envied his excellent progress.

"You freaking pervert!" squealed Misa-Misa and tugged at his hair.

"Fucking bastard!" raged Light Yagami and weaved crafty plots to obliterate the most vexatious obstacle on the fair way to his New World.

And L just listened to them with perfect calm and followed his own way. Only once in a while he came to Watari to hear his _"What is it, Ryuzaki?"_ and to feel himself a little child again.


End file.
